User talk:FCB-1983
Welcome back You picked a good time to come back, there seems to be a ton of new editors showing up here lately for some reason, and vandalism's been a problem for the first time in a couple years. I'm guessing we got linked from somewhere else but I don't know where. Jeff (talk· ) 22:57, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Yes I noticed that and you're the only b'crat/admin working on fighting it and cleaning it up? Why not summon the others and tell them to be vigilant too? FCB-1983 (talk) 07:31, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Ehh it's not really to that point at this time, it's just weird is all. Jeff (talk· ) 07:46, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Also I gave you rollback because why not. Jeff (talk· ) 14:38, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks but part of the reason I retired my old account in the first place was the weight on shoulders expectation of looking for vandalism or bad edits rather than actually editing content. I actually might enjoy editing without the stress of patrolling, being an admin or being a b'crat. However these tools may come in handy. I don't think I'd want anything more than patroller though. If Bully 2 comes out and there is a heavy work load - then maybe I'd consider adminship - but I'd b'cratship to you and Soda. FCB-1983 (talk) 19:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Haha Not long at all, only about two hours. I was really angry, he'd pulled a lot of crap in his time and he'd done something to really set me off, lol. Plus deleting everything he put on there was really cathartic and enjoyable tbh... Soda (Talk) 22:36, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::It was a bunch of stuff. I didn't really like him because he spammed the place up with like, 250 characters. He started escalating, though. Started plagiarising characters, story ideas. Because I made one with black hair and blue eyes, he made like, 50 of them with black hair and blue eyes. Then he started getting racist. Making Japanese characters who were dedicated to becoming ninjas. One time he wrote fill-in-the-blank porn because he didn't know we were being sarcastic. He'd write things on his pages like, "She has the Japanese look.". And he had a weird fixation on Eastern Europeans that most of us think was him projecting his own fetishes onto his characters. ::He was also pretty offensive, he'd ask people who grew up in the city if they were in gangs (he's a rich white kid living in California). Made a fan clique called the Yakuza, another one called the "Gangbangers" that were all Mexicans and black kids. He would make girls who were 3 pounds from being underweight and describe them as "curvy" and "busty". ::Then he started taking screenshots of the wiki and posting it on social media, insulting users. Last straw came when he called a writing critic the "cancer of society", I lost my shit, 'cause I hate it when people use cancer as a slur. ::The other thing that made everybody hate him is that he'd ask for critique on his writing, and then flip his shit when given it, but then ask for it again. Honestly he was... a trainwreck. Soda (Talk) 22:39, July 31, 2017 (UTC)